


How it Came to Be

by decoytardis



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, F/M, Ianto's a trained librarian/archivist, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoytardis/pseuds/decoytardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto got his Masters Degree in Library and Information Science.  It seems like a useless degree.  He's been stuck in the same job as he had before and it seems like he'll never get out of the hellhole.  But sometimes, things change.</p><p>Ratings are subject to change, especially after our Mr. Jones meets a certain captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well this Sucks

1\. Well this sucks

Ianto honestly thought things would be different by now. But an entire sixth months after getting his Masters degree, he was no closer to being fully employed than when he received his diploma. Ianto thought that the degree would change his life instantly…or you know, at least a little. But no, he was stuck as a part -time assistant clerk in a rundown Cardiff tailor shop. Sure, at least it wasn’t his father’s old shop—Ianto would never set foot in that place again—but Ianto hated that he was relying on the skills his father had forced him to perfect from an early age in order to earn an insubstantial paycheck. Hell, he had only taken this job because it was the only thing he was qualified for before he started uni. But six years later, he was still there. 

On his break that day, he was absent-mindedly searching job columns (as had become his habit) while a crashing noise startled him out of his trance. He ran out to the front of the shop to see what it was. The display windows were shattered and the best suits in the shop were ripped to shreds. Cursing under his breath and wondering just how fast he’d be blamed for this turn of events, he spotted a small human-shaped figure tangled in one of the clothing racks that was trying to chew itself out. Upon spotting the culprit, Ianto couldn’t help but shouting in surprise. That was no human being. The creature was indeed humanoid, but had bright red skin, tentacles styled almost like hair, and pointy teeth and fingernails in a frame that was half the height of most human beings. 

Despite his initial jumpiness, Ianto approached the creature and studied it. Those teeth looked like they would cause some serious damage if he got too close. And the clothes that bound it were almost chewed through. Oddly, he wasn’t scared. But he wasn’t going to be stupid about it either, so he grabbed the nearest blunt object (a wooden hanger—though he doubted it would do much) and held it out like a weapon. “What are you doing here?” he demanded. 

But before Ianto could get any kind of answer out of the thing (would it even speak at all?) he heard the crunch of footsteps on glass behind him. “Sorry, we’re clo—what?” he started as he turned around, only to find a small crew wielding some very advanced looking weaponry. “Um…hello…were you looking for…?” he gestured towards the creature, who was now charging towards him. He easily dodged the attacker, who ended up running straight into the arms of the…officers? He wasn’t sure who they were either. They didn’t have standard police uniforms but managed to have an air of authority behind them. They all had T-shaped emblems on their badges as well. 

One of the group took a step ahead while two others dragged the strange creature out. She flashed her badge. “Do not call the police about this incident. This is official Torchwood business,” she instructed. A colleague handed her a check, which she gave to Ianto. “This should cover damage expenses caused by the Graske we took into our custody. We will see to it that this incident does not cost you your job, Mr…?”

“Jones,” he replied, eyes widening as he read the amount on the check. “But…I…”

She handed him a business card with the logo Ianto would come to recognize as the one for Torchwood. “Contact us if anything similar happens again. Again, do not call the police. We’re beyond their authority.” And just like that, she turned on her heels and she and her colleagues left the shop, leaving Ianto confused. 

It was just at this moment where Ianto’s boss returned from a trip to the loo. 

Mr. Dudley was not known for being level-headed, and sure enough, he was cursing Ianto out before Ianto even managed to turn around and face him. 

Looking dazed, Ianto handed Mr. Dudley the check. “I quit,” he said calmly, exiting the store at a normal walking pace and not stopping till he arrived at home a few blocks away. He sat down at his computer and began to research.


	2. Information Seeking Habits of People Who Have Just Encountered Small Bitey Humanoid Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. And Ianto decides to make a decision about his future.

2\. Information Seeking Habits of People Who Have Just Encountered Small Bitey Humanoid Creatures

            Ianto Jones, after having been assigned countless assignments on how certain search engines worked during graduate school, was no stranger to research. In fact, he had even more stamina for research than most of his peers did at uni, which earned him a few nicknames he wished he would never hear again. But hours of searching that day gleaned very few results. Strictly speaking, he knew how many professors felt about Google or other search engines (a resounding ‘ehhhhhhhhh’ being the most accurate description), but he figured that if he, a regular man working in a shop had encountered something this weird, statistically speaking, others would have too and a percentage of those might have posted something on the internet about it. And he was sure that there would be little if any scholarly sources about something this…weird.

           The first search, which, he admitted to himself was very flawed, included him searching the words “red dwarf.” After being directed to links of bootlegged videos of a dated sci-fi series, he quickly realized his mistake. What was the word that woman had used as the name for the creature? Grasp? Grakes? Grassc? He tried all of those words until eventually the search engine gave a helpful “Did you mean…?” at the top of the list.

           “Oh. Graske,” he muttered, resting his head on his desk with a thump.

            He regained his composure after a moment and took a deep breath as he clicked the first link with the word “Graske” in it. Another person just like him had had a similar encounter with a creature that matched the description (there was even a blurry photograph of the creature being escorted away) and the person who had posted about the incident also linked the Graske with Torchwood. Maybe he was going about his search the wrong way. He typed “Torchwood” into the search bar.

            While the word “Graske” had only a few entries listed, the word “Torchwood” had exponentially more. It was at this point that Ianto realized that Torchwood was a kind of real-life X-files department, a kind of police force against rogue aliens…or that is what most of his research claimed. Most of the links were for conspiracy theorist websites (something Ianto had anticipated) but at this point they were his only lead. He stayed up all night reading the threads, wondering if any of these people were actually speaking the truth. Seriously, how could there be an alien blowfish with an affinity for stealing expensive sports cars? But there were other things mentioned too that Ianto know must have had some root in truth, like when a U.F.O. crashed into Big Ben a few months before. He had seen that broadcast on television with his own eyes. And Ianto always trusted his own perceptions.

            As the sun rose, he finally decided to give the search a rest. But not before finding information about where Torchwood was actually located. Ianto wasn’t an expert on keeping secrets; on the contrary he always wanted to share knowledge with everyone—it’s why he went to university in the first place. But even he knew that it was fishy that such a secretive organization had known headquarters in Canary Wharf, in a building that was the very definition of conspicuous. There was also talk of a branch in Cardiff as well, but nobody knew exactly where it was.

           As he prepared some breakfast for himself, his mind wandered back to his very real situation. He was now completely unemployed. Even though his rent was paid until the end of the month, there was no way what little money he had left could last more than a week.

           After eating some disappointing burnt toast, he collapsed on his bed and made a decision. He would go out of Cardiff, the city that held him back, and find Torchwood London. He wanted to find out more. He wanted to do something interesting in his life…something that didn’t have anything to do with needles and thread and inseams. _Maybe even work there_ , he thought to himself before drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks! I have some idea of where I want to go next with this story, but please tell me what you think so far!


	3. If It Wasn't Weird Before, It Sure Is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what a job interview with Torchwood is like? Look no further. Also, Ianto learns how ridiculously easy it is to find a secret organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a lot of excuses as to why this took so long to write. Uni, a family emergency over summer, and a whole lot of other stuff. But please, if you like this, please leave a comment? I live off of positive reinforcement.

3\. If It Wasn’t Weird Before, It Sure Is Now.

For such a city such as London, full of secrets and lost tourists, it should not have been so easy to find the headquarters of a top secret institution. Granted, it was on complete accident that Ianto Jones, shortly after getting off his train at Paddington Station, encountered a team of people escorting someone—who either had very realistic makeup or actually was green and had spikes on their head like humans had hair—outside of the station and into a black SUV emblazoned with “TORCHWOOD” on its side panel. Even Ianto had to shake his head at the lack of discretion.

But he ran to catch up. “I-I’ve got this,” Ianto huffed, offering his (now crumpled) business card he had been given back in Cardiff at the Graske incident. The team looked at him impatiently for an explanation. “I was…I want to apply for a job. I’ve got credentials. My CV’s right in my bag,” he babbled, sounding (in his opinion) quite ineloquent as he dug around his luggage.

One of the team took the papers Ianto offered, barely glancing at it before folding it and putting it in her pocket.

“Yvonne told us not to waste time,” she sighed, looking at her teammates. “We better take him in with us.”

“You can’t be serious, Adeola. You’ll get put on desk duty full time after this,” one of the men on the team snorted.

“Yeah well she also said we were supposed to look for potential initiates. Clearly this guy’s seen some shit and can’t be retconned out of it. Now get in the SUV. You too, Jones. Hope you don’t mind sitting by the cactus.”

“That’s racist!” the alien shouted.

“Oh. Sorry,” she shrugged.

“I’m sorry, ‘retconned’?!” Ianto replied as he sat down as instructed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Ianto’s CV was hardly necessary. Not a lot of able-bodied and able-minded people were lining up to work at Torchwood, even if the new skyscraper headquarters were constantly in the news. This was due to the fact that they retconned most of the people that actually stopped to question Torchwood when they saw strange things happening. And as it happened, just by passing those two tests, Ianto already had fit the bill to do any of the entry-level jobs there. But that degree…that put him on a different level entirely.

Because Ianto was now a serious candidate for a job with higher security clearance, now he had to undergo the real tests. Stress tests, drug tests, psychological evaluations, a background check, and a series of rather undignified physical exams and tedious personality tests later, Ianto found himself shaking hands with the woman he had briefly encountered in Cardiff.

“Congratulations, Mr. Jones. We can commence the final interview,” she said, with a smile that made Ianto uneasy. “The name is Yvonne Hartmann. I am head of Torchwood London.” “Miss Hartmann, I-” “-You must be wondering why you saw me that day in Cardiff. I was there on a business trip, you might say, while our Cardiff team was indisposed. And as to why you were not retconned, I thought it was hardly necessary for that, considering it was only a Graske and you did not seem like you’d violate the secrecy of what happened. In any case, it is good to see you again, Mr. Jones.”

“Miss Hartmann, can I please ask what job it is that I must somehow fit that required me to go through all of those tests?” Ianto finally got out.

“Oh. Of course. Silly me. Torchwood is in need of an archivist. Well, more archivists, anyway. We have some already, both alien and human. You have been trained in archival methods, am I correct, Mr. Jones?” Yvonne replied.

“Yes, but I-”

“Of course your lack of knowledge about aliens will be accounted for. You will not be at the top of this totem pole, Mr. Jones. I’m sure with experience, you can work your way up. But we had to ensure that you would be able to keep a secret. That’s why the tests. And don’t worry, you will be paid quite adequately. By the crown no less. Torchwood was started by Queen Victoria herself.”

“I guess I have one more question then,” Ianto gulped. “When do I start?”


	4. Archivists Are Total Nerds: In Other Words, This is Heaven (So Far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks fall in love.

4\. Archivists Are Total Nerds: In Other Words, This Place Is Heaven (So Far)

Ianto soon found that he had sort of found “his people.” His boss—a blue, four-armed humanoid affectionately called “Dr. Xavier” who had a habit of chewing on his spectacles while he was thinking—was nice enough, though he literally lived at the office (standard security protocol for aliens that worked for Torchwood—though a bit startling to find out when you find your boss sleeping upside down like an opossum in what you had thought was a supply closet). Ianto was not expected to know everything about the artifacts he was cataloguing; in fact, most of the time he was given a box full of pieces and left to discern their use on his own. It was not boring work, and all he really had to do was confer with his coworkers or Dr. Xavier (Ianto had tried pronouncing the man’s real name but couldn’t master the alien tongue) to make sure he was correct. And even Dr. X’s knowledge was limited to certain parts of the universe. In that case, the artifact would then be sent to another archival team to see if they could figure it out.

There was not a lot Ianto could do to make mistakes that would affect his job security. All artifacts were screened for dangerous materials before he or the other archivists could touch them, anyway. The worst he could do was neglect to write his metadata the proper way or at all, and with the amount of artifacts Torchwood had, it was not a huge deal. It wasn’t as if the artifacts were meant for the use of the general public.

Ianto had never felt this happy in a while. He was away from Cardiff, in a job that he actually enjoyed and was eager to get to every day, and had plenty of intellectual stimuli to keep him occupied. He was promoted quickly and within a year was on the same pay level as Dr. Xavier, though Ianto still felt a bit inferior due to his lack of actual experience of alien worlds.

Occasionally, there were times where he had no artifacts to catalogue and he met with other departments to make sure all the information was being sorted properly. This led to him meeting one Lisa Hallett.

This particular morning, Ianto was standing outside the office of one of the head Information Technicians, hearing a string of insults pouring out of her mouth (muffled as they were through the door) and wondering if he should really be there.

He took a breath and knocked politely on the frosted glass of the door.

The swearing stopped and the door swung open to reveal an incredibly beautiful (but very flustered) woman. At once she softened and waved him in, saying “It’s this damned coffee machine. I swear it breaks down on purpose when I’m having a bad day. A lack of sleep and no coffee makes me a very hard person do deal with in the morning. Let’s get on with this meeting, Mr. Jones. I don’t want to waste any more of your time than I already have.”

“I could take a look at it, Miss Hallett,” Ianto blurted. “The coffee machine, I mean. People say I have a magic touch with them,” he added, slowly growing pink. Was that too personal to say…or too weird to say in front of such a beautiful woman he just met? Either way, his body decided to be embarrassed about it.

“Go on, if you really want,” she replied. “But don’t forget I warned you about it.” Ianto was already tinkering with the machine as she said it. It wasn’t even a minute later before he fixed it and poured hot coffee into a mug for her, looking at her nervously. She breathed in the aroma and took a sip. “Mr. Jones, maybe this is the caffeine talking but this is probably the best cup of coffee I ever had,” she grinned before moving into business mode. “So, about the data your team sent in…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto soon found himself visiting Lisa a lot. She said he’d ruined normal coffee for her and that he was the only one who could make it right. So coffee at the office became coffee dates after work (where he would take her to the finest cafes in London), which became more serious restaurant dates, which turned into them moving in together.

They were happy.

Despite the inter-office romance, Ianto and Lisa continued to advance in their careers at Torchwood. They found themselves getting promoted to jobs (actually, they had the same job now) that required them to be on the top floor of headquarters, where they had very high security clearance as well. Ianto sometimes missed sorting unusual things in boxes, but up here he was getting to see alien tech in action. Yvonne Hartmann was now their supervisor, and they were responsible for creating the regular ghost shifts. The fact that what they were doing could be seen throughout the world gave Ianto a kind of satisfaction he never thought he would get…a kind of recognition that he never thought he’d earn at any point in his life. And he was doing it with the woman he loved. He had even started looking for rings…

He should have known it was too good to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the last happy chapter for a while...I'll try to add some warning tags for upcoming ones.


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes, but Ianto has hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your dedication to this story! I love the kudos and the comments. Keep em coming! Also, as much as I try to write when I have time, please keep in mind I am a grad student and things will get busy. But I want to keep this story going and you guys help motivate me to do so. So thanks :)

5\. Where Do We Go From Here?

Ianto would remember that day in flashes. Little things that he hadn’t thought he would remember as well as those ones that haunted his nightmares. Adeola sneaking off with Gareth and then coming back with earpieces that blinked in sync. Lisa had painted her nails a pale pink. He remembered holding her hand and smiling before hearing the crashing noises of the cybermen…and the screams. He remembered the heavy breathing of the both of them as they tried to hide, only to have her wrenched away from his grasp before they were called away for some more pressing mission. And though he remembered staying in that place, he still could not fathom why the cybermen had not taken him too.

He remembered following the cyberman that kidnapped Lisa, only being able to because he had stolen a perception filter from Yvonne’s smashed desk. And then there was the dalek that shot the cyberman dead only a moment after it had put Lisa in that awful conversion chamber—but not soon enough for him not to hear her screams. He remembered feeling grateful that the perception filter that worked against the lone dalek so it wouldn’t detect him. He remembered pulling her out of the machine, seeing that she was still breathing, and cradling her to his chest, promising that he would keep her safe.

It was all kind of a blur after that. How he managed to transport Lisa from the ruins of Torchwood One without being found out was a mystery. But such large-scale tragedies sometimes are good covers for things like that. By some process that Ianto couldn’t quite remember, he resolved to go back to Cardiff, the city he had sworn not to return to, because he had found out was the headquarters of Torchwood Three and there just had to be something there that could keep Lisa alive. He had kept Lisa in the cellar of an abandoned factory for a while, but he knew it was only a matter of time before that would be found out. The building was crumbling and due to be demolished. And there was no way to get the supplies he needed without having access to Torchwood tech. Not to mention, it wasn’t completely secluded. Anyone could walk into the building with a little bit of effort.

Ianto had heard the name Captain Jack Harkness a lot when he worked at Torchwood One, mostly in offhand comments that were filled with either awe or annoyance or both. But he knew enough that this man, often described by Yvonne and others who had worked with him as a “good-looking pompous git with a military uniform fetish,” was the head of Torchwood Three. To get access to Torchwood, he had to find Jack.

It turns out the secrecy of Torchwood Three was as much of a problem as it was in London, as in, the whole town seemed to know about the man in the long billowing coat that barked orders at people before driving away in a big black SUV. So all Ianto had to do was get the captain’s attention somehow.

Ianto had read about Torchwood Three and knew that it lay on a rift in space and time, which meant weird things were spat out near it from various parts of the universe. So, to catch Jack, he needed to catch one of these things.

The first opportunity was actually a complete accident. Ianto had been walking in the park after visiting Lisa when he saw the Weevil attacking Jack. Lacking any other tool, he began beating the Weevil with a stick to distract it from ripping out Jack’s throat. It was a good opportunity. And Ianto didn’t see what was so annoying about Jack’s coat. It was nice. But that wasn’t enough to get Ianto into Torchwood Three.

So, Ianto would try another plan. He hadn’t met anyone yet that would turn away a cup of coffee he made. So he made Jack a coffee. Jack seemed impressed, by both the coffee and Ianto’s job history, but outright refused giving him a job. Ianto attempted this again for several days. Until the pterodactyl.

That had been a weird day. But it worked. Maybe it was that he had finally impressed Jack with his coffee making skills…or ingenuity or something like that. Or maybe it had something to do with the way Jack had laid on top of him for a moment longer than was absolutely necessary after tranquilizing the creature. Ianto had never been studied like that by someone he barely knew, especially in such a compromising position. And yet, he couldn’t help but look back at the captain with some fascination he hadn’t expected to surface at all. Jack Harkness’s eyes seemed older than the rest of him. And Ianto couldn’t deny that he smelled _really good_. But Ianto put that thought aside when Jack told him he got the job.

 _He could finally help Lisa properly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm kinda skimming over what happened in canon, but it's been a while since I watched them so forgive me for any errors. Anyway, I'm trying to keep a similar storyline to canon, just with some added quirks. I have an idea of what I want to do in the next chapter, but it might be a while before it's posted. Anyway, if you like what you're reading, tell me :D


	6. Blending In...Or Something Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto gets into the swing of things at Torchwood Three. But people notice how he is there so many extra hours.

6\. Blending In…or Something Like That

Ianto was the perfect worker. Arriving before the day officially started, leaving hours after the others left (excepting Jack…but due to Ianto’s knowledge of his own former bosses at Torchwood One he didn’t question why the Captain lived there). Sure, the others noticed, but they thought the only peculiar thing was Ianto’s seemingly superhuman work ethic. At least, that’s the vibe they gave off anyway. Nobody was complaining because he always made their coffees how they liked and had them ready right when they walked into the Hub in the morning. And his power of misdirection was excellent when dealing with the people who ended up in the brochure shop façade. They hadn’t had any need to retcon an innocent lost tourist ever since he started there.

Of course, the only reason Ianto spent so much time at the Hub was to take care of Lisa. Maintain her machines. Get nutrients into her body. Do lots and lots of research. Find contacts or artifacts that could possibly help her. Rinse and repeat, all while doing all the other things his job requires without arousing suspicion.

Ianto actually liked being the sole archivist at the Hub, though the work would seem daunting to an outsider. The preferred method of categorization and organization seemed to be: If it’s not apparently dangerous, just put it in whatever pile happened to be closest to the door. Along with Jack’s initial orders of, well, making sure the pile didn’t block the door of the archives, Ianto put it upon himself to start organizing the lot at least by similar function, if not by place of origin. 

As Ianto was examining a particularly interesting artifact one night in the Archives, he heard the sweep of Jack’s stride behind him.

“Can’t seem to get rid of you, can I, Mr. Jones? You know, someone might think you’re up to something down here,” Jack smiled, hands in his pockets.

“I’m only doing my job, Sir,” Ianto replied, making one last note about the artifact before making a label for it and setting it in its own drawer.

Jack paced slowly around the very small section of open floor space. “It’s after hours. And I’ve never paid you overtime. You don’t even fill out the extra time you put in on your work history. So what gives?” 

“I love it down here,” Ianto answered half-honestly with a shrug and a small smile. “If you knew what job I thought I’d be stuck with for the rest of my life…you’d know how much this place means to me. I might not travel much, or even see the light of day very much, but I get to explore the universe while staying in just one room. I trained to be an archivist, Sir. I always wanted to see and touch and feel other cultures first-hand. I thought I would be lucky to be an archivist that dealt with only Earth-made things. Now I get to get to handle items from all over the universe and all over time. There’s nothing I’d rather do more.”

Jack nodded. “I can see the appeal. I used to be more of a traveler myself. This place is the closest I’ve got to feeling like home. Live in a normal flat? I don’t know if I’d know how to do that anymore,” he chuckled.

Ianto observed the Captain. He seemed less guarded than usual. A little more human. And vulnerable. 

“Sir…are you all right?” he asked, stepping closer.

Jack shrugged. “I’m always all right. Ianto…go home. Go get some rest. I expect you to be here bright and early as usual tomorrow.”

Ianto paused as he was making his way out. “Sir?” he said, hesitantly putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I know you’re not okay.”

Jack looked at Ianto and then the hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath. “Go home, Ianto.” 

The Captain looked like he wanted to say something else, but shut his mouth and turned away. 

“Man it’s a mess in here,” Ianto heard Jack say as he headed out of the Archives.

Ianto shook his head as he exited the Hub and couldn’t help but feel concern for his boss as he was heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long time between updates. I've just had a lot of things on my mind. I had to withdraw from a class because it messed with my mental state so much. But I feel a bit lighter now and hopefully this can go forward a little more regularly in the future. As always, if you like this chapter, tell me! I always love feedback.


	7. Just Your Average Coffee Boy/Archivist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's more to Torchwood than the archives. Maybe the people are actually pretty interesting, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to clarify here that this is before Gwen starts working at Torchwood. It's not that I don't like her (I actually am really intrigued by her character) but I do see Ianto and Jack starting their escapades before Gwen arrived.

7\. Just Your Average Coffee Boy/Archivist…

Though nothing about working at the Hub changed for Ianto after that day, he felt differently about it. At first, his main priority with this job was to make sure Lisa would be cared for. Now he actually realized he liked his coworkers, though he didn’t exactly show it openly. Efficient, genius Toshiko, was actually kind and conscientious despite her efficiency and fierce intelligence. When he asked about some technological thing or another she never talked down to him, even trying to include examples from his own field to help him understand. He always tried to serve Tosh’s coffee (two sugars, no cream) first, not only because she was usually the first of the others to arrive, but because he wanted her to feel appreciated. Suzie was quiet and rarely got upset about anything. She did prefer a lot of cream and sugar in her coffee, though. Owen, Torchwood Three’s doctor, was probably the person Ianto clashed with the most. Owen was loud and rude and usually got to work late, but his mood would improve drastically once he’d have his own cup of coffee (black). But Ianto also knew Owen had a soft side and would do anything in his power to save a patient—human or alien. 

As for Jack…Ianto wasn’t sure what to think of him. He kept his dialogue with Ianto mostly professional, with occasional racy comments (which, to be fair, he dispensed on everyone equally), and always had a laundry list of things for Ianto to do when Ianto handed him his coffee (black) in the morning. 

Ianto was rarely invited out of the SUV on the rare occasion Jack actually had him assist on a mission, which didn’t exactly bother Ianto at first. As time went on, however, Ianto wanted to see more of the team in action. His work on the archives was still high on his list of important things (as was taking care of Lisa, but that was a given), but he also realized he was getting lonely without regular human interaction (“regular” being used loosely here). And plus he was intrigued about Jack since that conversation in the archives. How did the captain manage to act so cavalier most of the time and keep cool under so many crises that could possibly mean the end of the planet or even worse, the universe? And why, that one time, did Jack manage to lower his shields enough to show Ianto that he wasn’t always that fierce, uncompromising, unattached captain? Why show that side to Ianto, of all people? 

The only way Ianto could learn more was to spend more time both interacting with and observing Jack. So he kept volunteering to go with the team on missions, with the premise that it would help him understand the team’s processes and protocols better. While it increased his time with Jack and the others, it also left him exhausted. He still worked in the archives every night and visited Lisa at least twice a day. She was growing increasingly restless and the machines that kept her alive were starting to break down in ways Ianto wasn’t sure he could fix. But he would never give up working on the archives either because it was his way of unwinding and reassuring himself that things could be put into some sort of semblance of an order. Unfortunately, that meant he kept falling asleep there, despite the cold and damp. He’d wake up the next day hunched over a desk, drooling over his notes and sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. But, on more than one occasion, he’d woken up with a blanket thrown over his shoulders. He never took any blankets down there. He doubted the other members of the team would go down to the archives without any pressing reason, too (it was a bit obvious judging by the way the place had looked before Ianto had started cleaning it up). So…it must have been the Captain. 

Weird. But Ianto found himself too exhausted to dedicate too much thought to the subject, so he pushed it off to the day where it would inevitably be brought up some way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, guys. I just have been unusually exhausted and in a creative slump. Thank you for the kudos and remember that I love hearing comments from you!


	8. One Thing Leads To Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at me, uploading two days in a row! Don't get used to it, kids, because it'll probably never happen again. I hope this is coherent, and I think it's more than I've ever written in one sitting before so yay!

8\. One Thing Leads To Another  
It was a quieter day than most, so Ianto ended up going down to the archives earlier than usual. He hummed to himself as he sorted through the artifacts. He wasn’t sure if it was the regular human interaction or the fact that he got out of the Hub more, but he was feeling more content than he had in months. It showed, because the room, which had started as a technological pigsty, was now half-cleared and many items were labelled and put in their own spaces. It felt good to be making such visible progress. Ianto was concentrating so much on creating the label for one extraordinary item that wrote down musical notation of pieces that came straight from people’s minds that he didn’t hear Jack come in until a voice slightly deeper than his own started humming along in harmony. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Is there something I can help you with, Sir?” he grinned as he attached the tag to the item and set it in its new assigned spot.

Jack was smiling. “I didn’t know you sang. Lovely voice you’ve got there.”  
Ianto found himself blushing despite every effort not to look embarrassed. “I, uh, try not to showcase it very often. It’s not something I usually do. To be fair though, Sir, I didn’t know you sang either.”

Jack outright laughed then, which Ianto found he liked. It was so different from the usual air the captain usually put on. 

“I used to sing a lot, actually,” Jack replied. “Night clubs, bars, dance halls…but it was a different time,” he shrugged. 

“So you’re not going to do karaoke at the Torchwood Christmas party, then?” Ianto joked.

“Oh, let’s not make any assumptions here,” Jack replied with a smile. “Even Owen and Suzie like to sing duets when they’re drunk enough. I’m usually the first.”

“Now that’s a surprise,” Ianto laughed. “Captain Enigmatic.”

“I’m enigmatic? What about you? How come you’ve been staying here so late at night? I excused it before, when it was just a couple hours after quittin’ time, but now you’re falling asleep here every other night.”

“So it was you with the blanket,” Ianto said blankly.

“Who else? Owen wouldn’t, and Tosh and Suzie rarely leave their desks when they’re here even if they work late,” Jack shrugged. “I may be the boss, but I don’t like my employees to catch cold while working overtime. Overtime which I’m not paying you for, I should remind you.”

Ianto shrugged. “I told you before—I don’t mind the archive work. Consider it gratis.”

Jack shook his head, with a hint of a smile on his face. “It can’t be just that. There has to be something else.” He paused. “How come you bring up the blanket every morning and leave it at the door to my bunker? You could just leave it down here. I wouldn’t mind.”

Ianto couldn’t find the right words to respond to that question. The truth was, Ianto wanted to see if he would be awake before the captain. He wanted to see more of Jack that the others didn’t necessarily get to see—the Jack Harkness, human being, as opposed to Captain Jack Harkness, Head of Torchwood Three. He had hoped that one of those long nights in the archives Jack would come down and have another light conversation like he did that previous time. Ianto wanted to know more about the man he was working for—this man who happened to have a really nice coat and happened to smell really nice even during the most stressful of missions and always seemed like he was reminiscing about a place far away. He knew from his own experience that working at Torchwood could make one very, very lonely, and if Ianto’s hypothesis that Jack was not from 21st century Earth was correct, Jack must be feeling exponentially more lonely than Ianto and the other members of the team. Ianto wondered if Jack ever confided in anybody about his life. 

“I guess I…just wondered if you wanted to talk before the others got here,” Ianto shrugged. “I never seem to catch you at a good time though. I thought you might need a friend…or something,” he added, blushing again and mentally cursing himself over it.

Jack sighed. “Oh, Ianto Jones…you’re too curious for your own good. Just…leave it alone.”

“Really? Why do you give me the blanket then, every time? And no bullshit answer about catching cold. Seems to me like you actually did want me to stay back and talk,” Ianto retorted.

Jack was silent, his mouth a thin line and his arms crossed.

“How come you try to push away any attempts to become friends with us, Jack?” Ianto asked softly.

“You called me Jack,” the captain observed. “You usually call me Sir.”

“I’m trying to be friendly. Trying to make you see that you don’t have to be so isolated. Addressing people by their first names usually diminishes the barriers between them.”

Jack stared at Ianto incredulously. “Ianto…there are things that you don’t know about me, that you should never know about me. I can’t let anyone in like that. Even friends.”

“Why don’t you trust us? Why don’t you trust me? You must have lost someone, Jack. I know how that feels and I can see it on your face. You can’t hold that pain to yourself forever. It’ll destroy you. Let us…let me help,” Ianto pleaded, not noticing how close they were standing to each other now.

Jack continued to stare at Ianto with his icy blue, unblinking eyes that seemed so much older than the body they incorporated. And then, before Ianto knew what was happening, Jack pulled him into a tender kiss. What surprised Ianto is that he was kissing back. 

Ianto had no idea how long the kiss was. It seemed that it lasted both an eternity and a mere second that ended as soon as it started. Jack broke the kiss and hurried off to his bunker and Ianto was stuck staring into space for some time afterward. What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your kudos and bookmarks. I love comments too, so don't be shy! Even small ones keep me motivated.


	9. No Really, What Is Going On Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto hadn't really accounted for feelings for his boss. But maybe he can still make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably up the rating to 'Explicit' soon. But not yet.

9\. No Really, What Is Going On Here?

After the kiss, Ianto hurried home, not sure how he actually got there because he was on autopilot the entire time. He tried to eat but found he had no appetite. Trying to sleep was even more difficult. His mind kept replaying what had just happened at the Hub. Questions came up that Ianto never thought he would ask himself. Was it even possible for him to like Jack like that? Ianto wasn’t into blokes, was he? He admitted to himself that it was a fantastic kiss, and that he did mean to kiss back earnestly. He really was concerned for Jack’s wellbeing and touched that Jack was concerned for him. And yeah, physically, Jack was impressive. He always smelled fantastic and had a smile that lit up the room. 

Bloody hell. Ianto had a crush on Jack Harkness.

What would happen next, here? The next time Ianto went down to the archives, would Jack kiss him again…or initiate something even more intimate? Would he kiss him in front of his coworkers? Would Ianto initiate anything? What would the others say?

What if Jack found out about Lisa? 

First and foremost, Ianto had secured the job at Torchwood Three in order to take care of Lisa. But he also loved working there for other reasons than its convenient places to hide a woman partially converted into a cyberman. He needed the adventure of it. He needed a way to use his talents and training. And he needed Tosh, Suzie, Owen and…Jack. 

If Jack found out…he’d be fired for sure. And any affection between them…what would become of it?

Ianto thought about it for a long time, giving up on sleep entirely that night. Maybe the next time something like that happened (if it would happen ever again, that is), he would keep Jack from running off. Maybe he’d ask for more. Maybe he’d wait till the others were gone and keep Jack so distracted that he couldn’t possibly find any clues about keeping Lisa at the Hub.

So that was the plan. Keep Jack too busy to be suspicious.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ianto arrived back at the Hub bright and early as always. He joined Jack in the kitchen after giving him his coffee, not saying anything but sipping his own cup in a companionable silence, with Jack alternating between ignoring him and staring at him. 

“Everything all right, Sir?” Ianto asked. “The coffee isn’t cold, is it?”

“It’s just fine, thank you,” Jack replied plainly before draining his cup and going to his office. “Come here. I have some more work for you to do,” he instructed.

It was a lot of tedious paperwork. So much that Ianto would be staying late even if he didn’t need to because of his other obligations. Was that some kind of message or did the Captain just need him to do that work asap? Ianto wasn’t sure.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the mountain of paperwork, Ianto still tended to Lisa that night and then went down to the archives as usual. He heard the tell-tale flutter of Jack’s coat after about an hours’ worth of work there.

“Hello, Sir.”

“Ianto,” Jack nodded, going over to the table Ianto was working at and fiddling with some device that hadn’t been catalogued yet. “Still the ever-diligent worker?”

“Yes, Jack,” Ianto replied, putting an artifact away. “So is there a reason you’re ignoring the elephant in the room? No, not the one we had to deal with last week, before you ask. That one is at a zoo in Morocco now. Why did you run last night, Jack?”

Jack scratched his head. “You’re not going to ask about the kiss? People in your century get awfully touchy about their masculinity…I wasn’t sure if you were going to freak that another man kissed you.”

Ianto was silent for a second. “I will admit it did surprise me. But it was a good kiss. And…I did kiss back. You had to notice that.”

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. But I didn’t want you to feel forced. Even though I know you’ve been checking me out ever since we met. And just maybe I thought that getting into anything with an employee might be a bad idea.”

“Or maybe you’re just used to being alone.”

“I didn’t say that,” Jack protested.

“What if I told you that I actually liked it? And that…maybe…I would want to do it again? I don’t care about your baggage. Everyone has baggage,” Ianto asked softly.

It was at this point Ianto realized they were standing very close to each other once again. “Then maybe…” Jack started before kissing Ianto again, this time less shy than before.

Ianto responded with little noises of encouragement and they continued to make out for a few moments. Jack had Ianto pinned to a shelf and was pressed flush against him. It was getting pretty intense. Ianto could feel himself twitching in his trousers. And then, Ianto felt something hard against his thigh. Jack reached down to tease Ianto through his trousers. It felt really nice. But then he started actually thinking of what was happening and he broke the kiss.

“I…I’m sorry, Jack. I haven’t done this with a man before…I’m not sure I’m ready to go this fast yet.”

He hadn’t thought quite this far. Sure, the thought of fucking Jack wasn’t at all unappealing (he had done anal before), but if Jack wanted him to bottom…it kind of scared him at the moment.

Jack stood there for a second, no longer pressing Ianto against the shelves but still flush with his body. “I’m sorry. I forget sometimes that it’s more complex here.”

“Here? Jack, why do you always talk about Earth like you’re not from here?” Ianto asked.

Jack ignored the question. “So…did I scare you off now?”

“No! No, Jack, I…I just need to mentally prepare myself for…that. I do want to, but…I need to do some more research first.”

Jack chuckled. “Ever the librarian. Ianto, I would never hurt you, you know that?”

Ianto grasped Jack’s hands. “I know, I just…mental preparation, okay?” he said before kissing Jack for a long moment. 

The continued to make out for some time until Jack ordered Ianto to go home and get some decent rest for a change. 

Ianto had a very thoughtful drive home. And a very long, hot shower that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you lovelies for the kudos! Comments keep me updating sooner too!


	10. Even the Best Research Doesn't Compare to Hands-On Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack's first time together. Also, not the first time Ianto's felt guilty about what's been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE FOREWARNED: I RAISED THE RATING FOR A REASON. EXPLICIT SEX AHEAD.

10\. Even The Best Research Doesn’t Compare to Hands-On Experience

It was another week before they said anything about it again, but Ianto did not miss the smiles and the glances that Jack would give him when the others weren’t looking. But immediately when Tosh, Owen, and Suzie left on that seventh day, Ianto pulled Jack into the Archives, pinned him against the wall, and kissed him. 

“I think it’s time,” he gasped when he came up for breath. “I’ve done enough research.”

Jack laughed. “Well…if you’re sure, Professor.”

Ianto scrunched up his nose. “Don’t call me that. Total boner-killer.”

Jack mocked offense. “Never have I ever been called a boner-killer before! How rude!” He reached down to stroke the front of Ianto’s trousers. “Also, completely inaccurate, you liar!”

Ianto grinned. “Sorry. Does that mean you don’t want to fuck me anymore?” he teased. “Because I could always go back to doing actual wor-”

Jack shut Ianto up with another kiss. “You just stay right there,” he whispered. 

Ianto froze where he was. "Oh my god…this is actually happening…" he thought.

Suddenly Jack made a face. “You know what? It’s too cold down here. I have a better place for us to go. C’mon.”

Ianto didn’t even remember the walk/climb to Jack’s bunker but as soon as they were there Jack pinned him against the wall and continued to kiss him. “Sure you’re ready for this?” he breathed in Ianto’s ear as he started to undo Ianto’s belt. 

Ianto breathed back into Jack’s ear. “I want you to fuck me, Captain Jack Harkness.”

Something changed in Jack’s eyes and he grinned. “I will take such good care of you, Ianto Jones,” he murmured as he continued to strip Ianto of his clothes. 

Ianto looked at Jack admiring his body when he was completely naked, blushing slightly. “You’re still wearing too many clothes, Sir. For what exact purpose do you have both a belt and braces? Too aroused by me to trust yourself not to take me upstairs on your desk in the middle of the day?” he sassed.

“Something like that,” Jack chuckled, finally ridding himself of his clothes. He grabbed a container of lube from his bedside table and gestured to Ianto to go lie on the bed. 

Ianto started to lie face-down, but Jack stopped him. “I want to see your face while I get you ready,” he explained. Ianto gulped and Jack cupped his face. “I swear I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. Just tell me to stop if you need me to, okay?” 

Ianto nodded and relaxed a little. 

Jack took the time to warm up the lube in his hands before experimentally prodding Ianto’s entrance with a lubed finger. 

Ianto inhaled deeply. “ ‘S okay,” he breathed. “ Jus’ different.” 

Jack responded to Ianto’s every movement, every look, every breath as he continued to prepare Ianto, adding two more fingers in the process and managing to graze something deep inside Ianto that made his whole body tremble. 

The Captain grinned. “Look what I found,” he chuckled before hitting that spot again and making Ianto’s toes curl. 

Ianto could hardly breathe he was so aroused. “K-Keep going,” he gulped, his whole face flushed now and his own cock beginning to leak. 

“Are you sure?” Jack asked once more, looking down towards his own arousal. At Ianto’s nod, he removed his fingers and lined his cock up at Ianto’s entrance before slowly, ever so teasingly, pushing inside.

Ianto had never felt so full. And he hadn’t been so turned on since…oh great now he was starting to think about Lisa. A slight frown appeared on his face.

“You okay?” Jack asked, stopping when he saw Ianto’s discomfort. 

“Fine,” Ianto lied, leaning up to kiss Jack once more. 

Physically, Ianto was having the time of his life. But in his head…that unexpected wave of guilt hit him like a train. Lisa was still alive. She was here in this very building and Ianto was having sex with his boss. Ianto’s boss that was only his boss because Ianto had been so persistent to get this job in order to take care of her. Ianto had to stop and gasp for breath, because of both the guilt and the sensations the was feeling. 

“Fuck me,” Ianto told Jack once more, the words coming out in almost a whimper.

Jack took his time with his thrusts, slowly but gradually building speed, never doing anything more than he knew Ianto would be able to handle. He stroked Ianto’s cock, making sure it was not neglected either. And he kept hitting that sweet spot again and again until Ianto was a trembling mess underneath him. 

“It’s okay,” Jack whispered, “You can let go.” He sweetened the words with a tender kiss.

Ianto came harder than he ever had in his life, almost sobbing at the relief and crying out Jack’s name. Jack’s name. Not Lisa’s. Thank god.

Jack orgasmed just after Ianto, breathing hard, his skin shiny with perspiration and a smile that Ianto hadn’t seen before. Jack kissed him again as Ianto continued to catch his breath. 

“So, Mr. Jones…how does this compare to your research?” he giggled as he rested on top of Ianto’s chest.

Ianto opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again, attempting to speak several times before mumbling: “Fuck. Research.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I haven't updated in well over a month. But a lot of things happened since then like finals and holidays and just general busy-ness that left me too mentally exhausted to write. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kudos. I'd love some comments if you have any. :)


	11. Into the Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto grows accustomed to his...whatever you call it...with Jack. But the guilt is still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing explicit in this chapter. Just a lot of introspection.

11\. Into the Groove

That first time did nothing to sate Ianto’s crush on Jack, not that he thought it would, anyway. It probably made it stronger. For one thing, Ianto saw Jack as more of a person instead of the stoic Captain he had to be for the rest of the team. Ianto learned that Jack sang in the shower (a lot of songs from the 1940s, for some reason that was still unknown to him), knew how to cook very well (though rarely had the time to do so), rarely slept, and had frequent nightmares when he did sleep (something he found out in the rare occasions where Ianto would wake up before him).

Despite their very active “extracurricular activities,” Jack and Ianto did a fairly good job at hiding their escapades from the team. Jack continued to shamelessly flirt with everyone and Ianto continued to be the efficient archivist/coffee boy/receptionist that he always had been while working at Torchwood Three.   
\------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------------- -------------------- ---------------------  
The whole team was devastated after what happened to Suzie. The shame they all felt…that they hadn’t seen any signs of Suzie’s change into someone so hungry for power…it hung over the team like a dark cloud. Even the newcomer Gwen could sense it. She had written in her notes that night she had been retconned that Suzie was “second in command???” and therefore must have understood the level of betrayal and loss that the others felt. 

Ianto instantly felt a connection with Gwen. Not a connection like he did with Jack, but he knew he wanted to be friends with her. She seemed to radiate humanity…something that the rest of the team tended to lack because of the various tragedies that they had lived through that hardened them. She was a breath of fresh air that Ianto didn’t know that Torchwood needed.

Still, he couldn’t help but notice the way Gwen stared at Jack like he was some kind of impossible marvel. Sure, Ianto knew Jack was miraculous in the bedroom and even as a captain/boss, but Gwen looked at Jack like he was on a different plane of reality. 

Ianto wondered if that was the case. 

Jack never really talked about personal things, other than some weird snippets of sexual exploits with aliens that he never knew were true or not. And Ianto noticed how Jack would sometimes look off in the distance like he was somewhere else. Every time Ianto tried to ask about Jack’s past, even casually, Jack would quickly deflect the conversation into some joke or innuendo or roll over and pretend to sleep. It secretly drove Ianto nuts. But then again, Jack never really asked about Ianto’s personal life either—Why would he? Jack had already run every background check on Ianto. And Ianto still didn’t know if they actually qualified as couple, so why would they be delving into that stuff anyway.

But they were reliable, in some ways. Almost every free night they had, as Ianto was finishing his work in the archives, Jack would appear in the shadows and they would go shag each other’s brains out. It left them both too exhausted to think of anything else. Ianto dreaded the nights by himself where he actually had time to be alone with his thoughts, because then the guilt over what he was doing would wash over him like ice cold water. Lisa was his girlfriend. She was still alive. How could he do this to her? He loved her more than anything…had sacrificed everything to take care of her and try to find a cure. And what about Jack? Ianto hated himself for using Torchwood like this. For using Jack like this. For…falling for Jack despite it all. And yet he wondered if Jack cared for him too. Or did Jack see someone else’s face when they were in bed together? Ianto tried not to think about it. It wasn’t any of his business, was it?

It was relatively peaceful for a few months. A few aliens to catch, many more artifacts to catalogue, pretty much standard for Torchwood. Ianto settled into a kind of routine again, but due to all the time he spent with Jack after hours, his visits with Lisa grew shorter and he didn’t get to be with her some days at all. He ignored the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that disaster would strike sooner or later. After all, that feeling never really went away when you worked at Torchwood. It was a sensation he dreaded and, oddly, loved, at the same time. But…this time, it was no false alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for the kudos and comments! I know this chapter is relatively short but expect something big in the next one!


	12. Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day shit hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know this chapter is a bit short and hastily written but I debated writing anything about this part at all since I'm keeping it so close to canon.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is not happy. Be warned.

12\. Domino Effect

Ianto had seen dead bodies before. Even at Torchwood One, where he was not responsible for “clearing up everyone’s shit,” he had seen so much death on that very last day. He thought that Lisa would not be a casualty. He thought that if he tried hard enough, made sure he covered up all his tracks, made sure he was clever enough, that he and Lisa would be able to be together again.

Sobbing as he pulled Mr. Tanazaki’s body out of the room, he still hoped that Lisa was in there somewhere and that this rampage and ridiculous talk about upgrades would stop. Ianto could deal with hiding. He could even deal with losing this job if it meant he could still be with Lisa. Could he? 

What if Jack found out?  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Jack found out.

It was all a bit of a blur, between Ianto’s desperate plea to Jack, being threatened by Jack (which hurt Ianto more than he would ever admit), and trying to get Lisa to stop her rampage. And then getting knocked out.

Ianto came into consciousness with Jack kissing him. Why would Jack do that? Why would Jack kiss Ianto after knowing full well what Ianto had done? 

And why did Jack still want to kill Lisa? She was still in there, somehow. Ianto knew it. Right? Why couldn’t Jack see? Had Jack never cared for anyone that much before? Did Jack care at all for Ianto? Ianto had thought that after spending so much time together that the captain felt something for him…perhaps he was wrong. 

But still, why wake Ianto up with a kiss? Did he want to be cruel? But then again, Ianto knew he deserved the cruelty. Someone had died because of this. It was Ianto’s fault.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Ianto would rather die than do what Jack wanted him to do. He could not kill Lisa. Even when she used that poor pizza delivery girl’s body to replace the one that had died. How could he kill someone who spoke to him with such fond, loving, tenderness and shared such powerful memories of their love together? 

Jack was being cruel after all. He knew Ianto would rather die than carry out the order. 

Ianto was prepared to die.

And then perhaps, more cruelly, the rest of the team had made him watch as they killed her, leaving him alive as they carried out the orders he was supposed to follow. What a fitting punishment for a horrible crime.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
What was there left to do? Ianto had gone straight home as Jack had shouted at him to do. Would he even be allowed back at Torchwood?

Ianto decided that he would go back to start clearing up around the Hub, as he always did. And nobody stopped him. Though he could see the look of betrayal in the eyes of every single one of his teammates. 

And he was more alone than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that I finally purchased the Big Finish story "Broken" and you should all know that I sobbed through it. I think it's beautiful and I'm actually pleased that it is the canon inception of Janto. Maybe if people want me to I will write a fic at another time that uses those events as a stepping off point.
> 
> But for now, I am still thinking of ideas for this one. If you like what's here, be sure to let me know. I could use the motivation to keep writing during this new semester.


End file.
